


Catching Stars

by satan_copilots_my_tardis



Series: Signal Flares [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older! Mabel, Older!Dipper, Schmoop, mostly fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_copilots_my_tardis/pseuds/satan_copilots_my_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Pacifica had to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Mabel Pines she would choose this one even though she doesn’t know it at the time. </p><p>Pacifica doesn’t handle the supernatural very well, but handling Mabel is her artform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is pretty much all fluff about Pacifica and Mabel's relationship with a few minor plot things thrown in. Latin translation at the end.

It’s three am and Pacifica is standing in her pajamas at the stove, gently stirring the chocolate in the saucepan as she tries to stop her hand from shaking. It vibrates a little, making the whisk clank against the edges of the pan as she pours in the milk. She heats the mixture slowly and calms herself down. watching the dark mixture lighten with the milk and waits until the entire thing is steaming before taking it off the heat. She adds a dash of cinnamon to the pan and mixes the mixture again before moving over to the mugs she’d set on the counter when she started. Pacifica dumps out the hot water she’d filled them with to warm the glass and dries them quickly before moving back to the saucepan. She pours the hot chocolate into the mugs, one brightly colored with a kitten and the other a plum color with the image of a diamond on the side. She adds a huge handful of mini marshmallows to one mug and a squirt of whipped cream to the other before grabbing both mugs and heading back to her room.  

Pacifica is usually the last to know when something goes wrong. She knows this and attributes it mostly to the fact that she doesn’t live or work at the Shack and doesn’t blame anyone for it. When something happens Stan, Wendy, and Soos are all usually on scene with the twins, but if something’s happened to Mabel they call her first. She knows that but she doesn’t think they all know whenever something bad happens to Mabel.  On some level she thinks it’s dangerous for her girlfriend to hide such problems from her family but she keeps it to herself. Mabel trusts her to help her without judgement. She’s the one who’s the least involved with the supernatural and somehow that makes all the difference in their relationship. Pacifica takes a deep breath as she stands outside her bedroom door. Mabel has left it cracked, which she thinks is good since her hands are full, but she pauses when she hears soft voices coming from inside the room.

* * *

“Miss. Northwest.” Damian, their butler since she was three, stands in the doorway as he addresses her.

“Yes?” She’s curling her eyelashes at her vanity mirror and doesn’t look at him when she speaks.

“There is a Mabel Pines here to see you.” She does turn around at that.

“Just one Pines?” She asks.

“Indeed.”

“Did she say what this is about?”

“She did not.”

“Show her up please.” Pacifica turns back to her mirror and finishes applying her mascara and a peachy balm to her lips before Damian is back at the door, fifteen year old Mabel Pines standing just behind him and looking around with wide impressed eyes.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” Pacifica admits as she looks over the other girl. Mabel’s started to fill out, the late bloomer, the curve of her hips becoming more pronounced and her chest starting to make more definite lumps under her sweater. Her lips are a little plumper and her skin glows. Pacifica suspects between running for her life and the unhealthy amount of glitter she usually has around or on her probably is explains the glow. Overall though she looks healthy and whole and even though she stands wearing an almost carbon copy of the clothes she did when they were younger Pacifica notices how much older she looks.

“I didn’t really think I would be back here after the haunting incident a few years ago.” Mabel admits sheepishly. Damian, seeing that all is well, bows to Pacifica and she waves him away.

“Come sit. I’m guessing you came here for a reason?” Pacifica stands and moves over to the table set up in the corner of her room with two chairs at it. She doesn't often entertain guests in her room but every once in a while her friends will come over and they will have their own makeshift fashion shows.

“I did actually.” The brown haired girl fidgets as she sits. Pacifica waits for her to start talking. Waits some more. Waits until she kind of wants to shake the eccentric girl by the shoulders and make her speak.

“Mabel--”

“Look so, I don’t want to get too into it because it’s all kind of freaky and strange, but yeah well, I kinda do want to get into it so you’ll understand why I came here out of the blue.” Mabel says in a rush and Pacifica steels herself for the fate or decoding the rapid speech of a nervous teenager. “You know about Dipper and I chasing down freaky stuff and a couple years ago we had a run in with a dream demon named Bill Cipher who was working for that creep Gideon and then later he took over Dipper’s body and that was a whole different tragedy. But recently he, the demon,  has been showing up and a couple of weeks ago he told Dipper where to go to watch fairies being born and so we went and it was really cool and then yesterday was the summer solstice and the anniversary of when we first met so Bill showed up again and was talking about turning over a new leaf. He gave us presents and even though they were creepy and gross he’s a demon, what were we supposed to expect flowers and chocolate? Maybe deer teeth and intestines _are_ the flowers and chocolate of demonic gifts.

“Anyway he’s been really nice lately and I’m not sure what to do about that because you know he’s a demon. It’s not like we can trust him in any sense of the word, but he’s not so bad to have around anymore and it’s so weird because he and Dipper are getting along like a straw house on fire. And Dipper doesn’t even mention or seem pissed off that Bill took over his body a few years ago anymore and I was just thinking that nothing nearly as bad ever happened between us and it just seems unreasonable for us to not get along because of stupid stuff. So I came here to see if maybe you thought we could give being friends a try.” Mabel cringes when she’s finished speaking and Pacifica takes a moment to process what the other girl had said. Silence hangs heavily in the air between them and Mabel starts to shift around uncomfortably. “This was a bad idea, I’ll go. Yeah, I’ll go. I like your butler.”

“Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?” Pacifica’s mouth blurts out before she knows that she was thinking of speaking. A flush lights her cheeks but it’s more than worth it when Mabel grins and her face lights up with joy.

“Yeah that would be awesome!”

“I’ll come pick you up at eight.” She’s a little dazed as she looks at the other girl smile.

“Okay, that sounds perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow Pacifica!” Mabel rushes out of the room and the blonde leans back in her chair, not entirely sure about what had just transpired.

* * *

Pacifica fidgets as she sits in the borrowed Porsche. Her birthday had come and gone in January and now her licence sits gently wedged in her wallet between two platinum credit cards. The Mystery Shack is still alive with lights but the gift shop is dim and she can hear cheerful voices from inside. Taking a deep breath she puts the car in park and moves to unbuckle her seatbelt. She'll have to go knock on the door. Her stomach ties itself in a knot as she considers how uncomfortable it would be if Dipper or Stanford answered the door instead of Mabel when all of the sudden the front door bursts open and the glitter enthusiast steps out on the porch.

“Bye guys, I’ll be back later!” Mabel beams at Pacifica as she approaches, opening the passenger side door and sliding into the leather seat. “Wow this car is so pretty! Did your parents get it for your birthday?”

“Uh no, they’re not shallow enough to get a sixteen year old a Porsche for her first car. It’s my mother’s, she’s letting me borrow it while my car is getting a new paint job.”

“What kind of car is it?” Mabel asks as they pull away from the Shack.

“A 2014 Cadillac ELR. I’m getting it painted lavender.”

“Oooh, I bet it’s going to be pretty when it’s done.”

“I hope so.” She searches for something to say. “So what movie do you want to see?”

“Something with action and romance!” Mabel says cheerfully and Pacifica nods in agreement. Their drive to the theater is filled with the younger girl’s lighthearted chattering and Pacifica is surprised how easy it is for the two of them to converse so freely. They get to the theater in about ten minutes and half an hour later the film is starting. Pacifica isnt even sure what they watch to be entirely truthful as she spends most of the movie sneaking glances at Mabel’s expressive face. The other girl is completely enthralled with the movie and gasps and sighs at all the right moments. At one point pacifica is sure that she’s about to jump out of her seat but Mabel settles for reaching out and gripping the other’s forearm, squeezing tightly as the climax crashes over the scene. Pacifica turns her attention back to the screen and a moment later she feels Mabel move, shifting closer to whisper in her ear,

“Thanks for doing this with me, I’m having a lot of fun.” If Pacifica had to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Mabel Pines she would choose this one even though she doesn’t know it at the time.

“Me too, we’ll have to do it more often.” The hero on-screen sweeps his lover into his arms and the music crescendos as they kiss and Pacifica doesn’t know either of their names.

* * *

“Thanks for having us over.” Mabel says while bending over to give the blonde a hug where she’s lounging on the patio couch.

“No problem, that lifeguard at the public pool is creepy and it’s not like there’s not enough room for you guys.” Mabel’s friends, Candy and Grenda, Pacifica reminds herself are already jumping into the pool.

“Whoa this water smells funny.” Grenda says.

“It’s a saltwater pool,” Mabel tells her before Pacifica can even open her mouth, “So that Pacifica’s hair doesn’t turn green since she spends so much time practicing for the swim team.” She doesn’t even remember telling the other girl that.

“Cool!”

“Splash fight!” The dark haired girl says in her high pitched voice before thrusting a wave of water at the larger girl who shrieks and tries to swim away. Pacifica and Mabel watch the others for a moment before the blonde turns back to the other girl.

“Where’s your brother?”

“Dipper and Bill are working on a haunting at the police station today.”

“Sounds like fun.” She says sarcastically and Mabel shrugs with a helpless little smile on her face.

“That’s pretty much Dipper’s version of a party these days.”

“Well you can go up to my room and get changed.” Pacifica adds as the other is still in her customary sweater and skirt.

“Okay I’ll be right back.” Mabel grins at her before heading off and Pacifica watches her go before reaching over to grab her drink. The strawberry and kiwi smoothie has started to melt under the bright sunlight and she stirs it with her straw for a moment before looking back over to the pool which has grown disturbingly quiet. Thankfully neither of the two oddballs that Mabel calls best friends have drowned but they are watching her critically.

“You have been very mean to Mabel and us in the past.” Candy says bluntly.

“Yeah, a real jerk!” Pacifica flinches.

“Why are you being nice to her now?”

“Are you trying to pull a _Carrie_? Because we won’t let you hurt Mabel.” Grenda warns.

“No, I’m not. We talked a couple weeks ago and decided that this feud was stupid. We’re trying to be friends.” The blonde bristles under the accusatory glances. “I’m just trying to be her friend.” The words sound a little uneasy so she clears her throat and takes a sip of her drink.

“And you are sure you just want to be friends with Mabel?”

“What else would I want from her?” The other girls don’t have a chance to reply before Mabel is bursting out onto the stone terrace. Her hair is tied up in a pony and she is wearing a crochet magenta two piece. The top has a high collar and an intricate lace-like pattern stretching across her collarbones and she has a thin white cardigan draped over her shoulders. Pacifica stops staring at the other girl long enough to think of something to say.

“Do any of you want a smoothie?” She quickly gets affirmatives from the two girls in the pool and then calls for Damian to find out what they want and ask the cook to make them. “What about you Mabel?” Shes surprised to see the other girl standing over her again.

“Can I try yours?”

“Sure.” She means to hand the glass off but the other just leans over her and guides the straw into her mouth and takes a sip. For the first time pacifica notices how long her lashes are as they create delicate shadows on Mabel’s cheeks.

“That’s good,” she says suddenly and Pacifica jolts when she realizes Mabel’s moved again, standing upright and addressing Damian. “I’ll have whatever she’s having.”

“Of course Miss. Pines.”

“Come on D, I told you, call me Mabel!” Damian smiles a little at the young lady.

“Indeed you did, Miss. Pines.” Mabel groans in frustration as the butler heads off.

“Mabel, Pacifica get in here we’re playing chicken!” The brunette cheers.

“Oh yeah girls, you are going down.” She grabs Pacifica’s hand and rushes them over to the water.

They turn out to be no match for Grenda’s strength or Candy’s tenacity and soon they have been defeated. Still the four girls spend the entire day together, alternating between swimming and lying in the sun and when nightfall comes Pacifica switches on the hot tub and they relax in the bubbling water until the mosquitoes force them inside. Without thinking she invites all three girls to spend the night and soon she finds herself watching and participating in an impromptu fashion show as they all get made up to eat pizza and watch romantic comedies.  Towards the end of the night all four settle into her massive bed and Pacifica falls asleep to Grenda’s hibernating bear snoring with the heat of Mabel’s body radiating against her back.  Her heart cartwheels and she says to the dark,

“Oh no.”

* * *

“Pacifica, darling, you’re going to accompany your mother and I on our business trip to France. We’ll be leaving for the airport tomorrow afternoon at three. My acquaintance has a young son your age and we are just ever so eager for you two to meet.” She scowls at the pasta on her plate.

“I don’t want to meet any boys, Father.” She says for the thousandth time and completely unsurprised at the late notice that her parents are giving her.

“Come now Pacifica if you just meet the right one then I’m certain,” her mother begins.

“I am not attracted to boys, Mother.” She hisses. “Meeting more isn’t going to change that.”

“We’ll see how you feel after you meet Lionel. Double check that Rebecca has packed you enough clothes for two weeks and at least three formal dresses.” Her father adds.

“Two weeks?” She starts. “I can’t go for two weeks.”

“And why not? Your school doesn’t start for three.”

“Mabel’s going back to California next week, I want to be here to see her off.”

“That’s not nearly as important as our trip. You will be accompanying us Pacifica.”

“It’s important to me!” She snarls and stands.

“Pacifica Northwest you will control yourself immediately or so help me you will never see that Mabel girl again!”  Begrudgingly she settles back into her seat and is silent until dinner is over.

She doesn’t check her suitcases when she heads upstairs and grabs her purse, keys, and ID. She doesn’t bother calling ahead mostly because she doesn’t think about it and partially because she thinks this will go better if she catches Mabel a little off guard.  Before long she’s pulling up to the Mystery Shack and is dismayed to find the Pines family having their weekly barbeque because if it’s a Pines family event then that means that the honorary Pines are present too. Pacifica spots the red head and the neanderthal walking to the backyard as she cuts the engine and takes a few deep breaths before she gets out of the car and heads back herself.

Stan and Soos are talking at the grill while Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel are playing cornhole a few yards away. They don’t take notice of her at first and a part of her is shrieking that this is a horrible idea and that she should leave before someone notices her and asks her what she’s doing.

“Pacifica? What are you doing here?” Shit. Mabel heads over and Pacifica hopes that her tongue just feels swollen and actually still works.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, let’s go inside.” Mabel leads her through the Shack gift shop and up into the attic bedroom. “What’s up? You kind of look like you’ve seen a ghost. You didn’t did you? Should I get Dipper?”

“No, no ghost. I’m okay.” She doesn’t really feel okay. She’s pretty sure that her legs are shaking. “My father is making me go with him and Mother on their business trip to France tomorrow.”

“Oh okay, how long are you going to be gone? I wouldn’t want to stop by and no one be home.”

“They’re making me go for two weeks.” She watches closely as Mabel’s face falls when she makes the same realization she had.

“Oh. Oh. Well, that’s okay, we’ll see each other next summer. And we can Skype all the time. It’s okay Pacifica.” Mabel pats her shoulder gently.

“I really wanted to be there.” A lump forms in her throat. “I wanted to see you off.”

“It’s okay, really. You can see me off next year.” Mabel smiles and her heart squeezes because it’s so obvious that the other girl means every word. “Who knows maybe you’ll meet some pretty French girl while you’re in the city of love.” She exaggerates the last word and flutters her eyelashes playfully. Pacifica pauses for a long moment as she stares at Mabel and for the first time she’s fully aware of what she’s about to do before she does so.

“I don’t want to meet a French girl.” She steps into Mabel’s space and places her hands on either side of her face before pressing their mouths together. Mabel’s lips are soft and surprised at the action and Pacifica smears the girl’s shimmery lipgloss. She knows exactly what she’s doing when she snakes her tongue between those surprised lips for the briefest of moments before she’s pulling away and looking into wide coffee colored eyes. “I don’t want some French girl, Mabel.” The brunette’s face sort of crumples and Pacifica’s heart pops.

“Pacifica,”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, I’ll go.” She doesn’t get the chance to even turn towards the door before Mabel is forcing her to sit down on the edge of her bed. The younger girl keeps a hold of her hand and pacifica thinks it’s because Mabel knows her well enough to know when she’s about to bolt.

“Pacifica I really like you a lot too.” Mabel says quietly. “But this isn’t the best time, knowing you’re going away and that I’m going back home. I think we should wait, keep in touch during school and then when I come back next summer, then we can see if we still feel this way. We’ve only been friends for a couple of months and we’ve never dealt with not seeing each other for almost a year like I’ve had to with Candy and Grenda. It changes the relationship a lot.” Mabel admits softly and squeezes Pacifica’s hand.

“I understand.” And she does. It makes perfect sense and her heart doesn’t feel quite so shattered. They don’t live in a rom com, she can’t expect everything to be exactly the same when Mabel comes back next year or for them to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.  Mabel sniffles and Pacifica leans against her shoulder. “I get it Mabel, you’re totally right. This isn’t the right time.”

“I just don’t want you to think I don’t like you.” The younger girl’s voice wavers. “Because I do, I really really do.”

“Well you know I like you. We’ll just have to see what happens from here.” The two girls sit in silence for a while, holding each others hand tightly and scared to let go.

* * *

“Hey!” Pacifica answers the Skype call. Her homework is spread out on the bed around her and she smiles as Mabel beams at her from the computer screen.

“Hey! What’s going on?”

“Geometry homework, you?”

“I’m avoiding homework by making cookies!” Mabel holds up a wonky shaped sugar cookie. “It’s a llama!”

“Oh wow, that’s great.” She doesn’t really have to lie about it but Mabel looks so pleased with herself she can’t help it. “But you should still probably do your homework.”

“Boo, you’re starting to sound like Dipper.”

“Well we can’t have that. When’s your homecoming?”

“September 9th, so next Friday. What about you?”

“This Saturday.” She tucks her pencil behind her ear. “Did I ever show you my dress?”

“No! You’ve got to come on!”

“Okay, okay one second, let me grab it.” Pacifica rolls out of bed and pulls the garment bag from the closet. she unzips the wrapping and walks over so that the baby blue dress can be seen in the camera. The top is fitted with a sweetheart neckline with a thick black bow at the lowest point and a full tulle skirt that flares out over her hips and reaches to just above her knees.

“Oh that’s so pretty, I love it. You’re going to look wonderful.”

“Thanks, I really like it too.” She puts the dress back into the closet and hardly notices Mabel’s sudden silence.

“Do you have a date?” Her shoulders stiffen.

“No, I’m just going with friends.” She bites the inside of her cheek before she decides to speak again. “Do you?”

“Nope.” Mabel looks very interested with the cooling cookies. “Did I tell you that Dipper got me a huge thing of assorted edible glitter for my birthday?”

“Oh I bet he’s regretting that decision.”

“He is!” Mabel responds cheerfully. “What color should I decorate them with?”

“Purple glitter and pink icing?”

“I like the way you think.”

* * *

In the blink of an eye the leaves are changing colors and people are putting up Halloween decorations. Pacifica is scrolling through costume options online when her phone rings, blaring Don’t Start Unbelieving, and she eagerly answers.

“Hey Mabel.”

“Pacifica! You’re home right?”

“Uh yeah, why?”

“Oh that’s good that’s really good. Are you in your room?”

“Yeah, Mabel are you alright? You sound a little flustered.”

“I’m fine, yeah, no, I’m all good. It’s just you know how I said that it would be bad if we started dating when I was going to have to leave? Who am I kidding of course you remember that. Well I think I was being dumb and I really need you to go look out your window now.”

“Mable, what--”

“Please look out your window Pacifica.” Mabel pleads and Pacifica walks over to the window with a sigh, drawing back the curtains.

“Hi Pacifica.” Candy and Grenda shout from below, holding a large glitter covered banner between them. The words printed in large script read ‘PACIFICA WILL YOU DATE ME? _ YES _DEFINITELY _ABSOLUTELY!!!’ and the blonde makes a wounded noise in the back of her throat.

“Do you see it?” Mabel asks breathlessly on the other end of the line. Pacifica nods, then realizes that Mabel can’t see her nodding, and promptly feels like an idiot.

“I see it.” Her voice is a little rough.

“I rigged it.” Mabel sounds a little nervous now.

“I see that.”

“So will you? Date me?” There’s a long pause.

“Yes, definitely, absolutely.”

* * *

Pacifica paces around her bedroom. There are clothes everywhere, her vanity is in a disarray, and she’s pretty sure she’s going to have to restyle her hair considering how much she’s been pulling at it. Mabel is on her way back to Gravity Falls. Mabel is on her way back to Gravity Falls, she thinks again, the thought coating her insides with honey. Mabel’s coming back and she can’t find anything to wear and she wants to look fantastic when she sees her girlfriend in person for the first time. A nearly hysterical laugh bubbles out of her throat. Her girlfriend. That thought somehow settles her down and she picks out a pair of black high heeled boots, tight dark wash skinny jeans, a seafoam tank top, white scarf, and black jacket. It’s a bit more simplistic than something she would usually wear when dressing to impress but she knows that Mabel likes her in more casual clothing She’s tying her hair up in a pony when her cell pings with a new message.

_‘We’re about half an hour out. Can’t wait to see you.’_

_‘I feel the same. :)’_ The lack of emojis in Mabel’s initial text sends alarm bells ringing in the back of her mind. _‘Is everything okay?’_

 _‘Sort of no. Still haven’t come out to Dipper. Afraid of what he’ll say.’_ Pacifica doesn’t get the chance to reply before a new message come in. _‘Gtg meet us at the Shack.’_

 _‘K. We’ll talk more when you get here.’_ Pacifica sits down at her vanity to throw on a dash of makeup before she heads out, not wanting to beat the twins to the Shack. When she pulls up the drive forty minutes later she notes an unfamiliar car which she can assume belongs to the twins and pulls out her phone. _‘Out front.’_ A moment later she cuts off the engine and gets out of the car. Mabel comes tearing out from around back and doesn’t stop when she sees Pacifica. the blonde girl immediately fears she’s about to be tackled when Mabel rushes up to her.

“Pacifica!” She pulls the other girl in for a tight hug and Pacifica realizes with some surprise that Mabel’s the same height at her, meaning the girl must have had one final growth spurt and that without her heels she’ll now be the shorter of the two. She doesn’t have time to think about it long before they’re doing take two of their kiss and this time she’s not the only one who’s desperate for the contact. She tangles her fingers into the other’s hair to pull her closer as Mabel’s arms wind around her waist. The kiss isn’t like one that she’s had before, not the chaste kiss of an inexperienced lover, or the heat of a stolen moment at a charity ball, but something sweet and passionate and distinctly Mabel.

“Mabel, Hambone where’d you go?” Pacifica tries to pull away but Mabel’s mouth follows hers.

“Mabel,” She tries to speak but it’s muffled between their lips.

“It’s just Soos, ignore him. I’m not finished kissing you yet.” Pacifica laughs a little before pushing gently on Mabel’s shoulders and the other girl finally retreats.

“If you don’t want to come out yet you’re not going to want to get caught kissing me.”

“I want to come out. I do.” Mabel says and Pacifica catches one of her hands just for the privilege of holding it. “I’m just nervous.”  
“I know.”

“What if Dipper doesn’t…”

“Dipper’s been with you from the womb and I’m sure the only thing that’s going to separate the two of you is death. Beyond that I really don’t think there’s anything that you can say to him that will make him think any less of you.” She can tell the other girl doesn’t believe her.

“Okay.”

“There you are Mabel.” Soos says as he comes around the side of the house. “Oh hi Pacifica, you here to join the party?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Whoo, come on back Stan’s still setting up the fireworks but they’re going to be ready soon.” Mabel’s face lights back up.

“Awesome!” Pacifica allows herself to be led into the backyard. When she gets a hold of Dipper Pines he’s not going to know what hit him.

* * *

 

Pacifica doesn’t call Mabel before she heads over to the Shack a misty Tuesday morning. The Shack is usually closed on days like today and she would like to see her girlfriend before she can make plans with her other friends. Candy and Grenda are great and Mabel still spends more time than not adventuring with Dipper, but she wants to take Mabel to her family’s cabin for the day and an early start means that they’ll be able to spend more time alone. She parks her car and walks up the front steps when she hears a loud cracking from out back followed by a joyous whoop. Pacifica walks around the side of the house and spots Mabel standing a few yards away from a smouldering wooden crate. The brunette’s hair is tied back and she’s wearing a tank top and a pair of athletic shorts like she’s been working out.

“Not bad Shooting Star.” Pacifica wants to cover her ears at the distorted high pitched voice and looks around through the fog for the source. “There’s still half a box left, show me what you can do.”

“Dirumpo!” The box shakes violently once before it is exploding in a shower of splinters, causing Pacifica to shriek. “Pacifica?” Mabel spots her and jogs over. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just surprised. How did you do that?”

“Bill’s teaching me and Dipper magic.” Mabel indicates her brother, sitting on the porch looking exhausted, who waves unenthusiastically, and a floating triangle with a large single eye, top hat, and bowtie.

“Hey Dipper.”

“Hey Pacifica.”

“Bill?” She asks as she looks at the triangle she’s heard so much about over the past several months. It’s not the first time she’s seen the demon, as he’s almost become Dipper’s shadow, but the two have never spoken or really been properly introduced.

“Hey there, you’re a Northwest aren’t you.” Normally Pacifica is flattered when someone guesses her parentage but something in the way the demon says it makes her bristle.

“Yes.”

“I thought you might be a Llama. Bill Cipher,” The small creature tips his hat. “Pleasure to meet you.” He sticks out his hand and Pacifica moves to shake it. Mabel grabs her forearm and forces it back to her side.

“Don’t ever shake Bill’s hand.” She warns giving the demon a suspicious glare.

“Aw come on kiddo, she doesn’t have anything to worry about, I don’t make deals without the consent of my partons.” Dipper snorts softly from the porch.

“Don’t shake his hand Pacifica.” The male twin seconds. Pacifica suddenly realizes that she didn’t want to in the first place.

“Pine Tree you wound me.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” Mabel asks. “Not that I’m not happy to see you because I’m always happy to see you.”

“I was planning to kidnap you, to be honest.”

“Oooh I like the sound of that. Are we done for the day Bill?”

“You are Shooting Star, but Dipping Dot here needs more practice.” Dipper groans miserably.

“Good luck Dipper.” Mabel tells her brother unsympathetically before turning back to Pacifica. “Come on I’ll get changed and we can go.”

“Okay.” She glances at the demon and quickly looks at his bowtie instead of his eye. “it was nice meeting you.” She says politely as Mabel pulls her away.

“You too Llama!” A shudder ripples down her back as they head inside.

* * *

Her phone rings at twelve forty-three in the morning and she glares at the tiny glowing screen. She paws at it on her nightstand until she finally gets a hold of it and glances at the caller ID. Stanford Pines. Her heart rate picks up and she answers immediately.

“Hello, what’s wrong? Did something happen to Mabel?”

“Calm down kid, let me explain.” He does. He tells her that Dipper was kidnapped and tortured by Gnomes so that Mabel would marry them. He tells her that Dipper’s recovering in the hospital and that Mabel, according to Dipper, had just left. Bill thinks she’s on her way over there. Pacifica gets up and pulls on her bathrobe tells Stan she’ll look after the other girl and call him back in the morning. That’s about when someone opens the front door.

“Mabel is that you?” Pacifica tears out of her room and over to the stairs balcony, spots Mabel standing in the doorway. “Oh thank god. I just heard what happened.” She races down the stairs and stops in front of her still and silent partner. Mabel’s hair has been hacked off at her chin and Pacifica is shocked to see it before her eyes run over the rest of her form, stopping at the sight of blood caked on Mabel’s hands. “Are you hurt?” A sob hiccups in Mabel’s chest and Pacifica gather’s Mabel in her arms, allows the taller girl to bury her face in her shoulder and for a long time Pacifica stands there and lets her cry. Eventually the sobs dissolve into to sniffles and Pacifica leads Mabel up to her bathroom.

She sits the brunette on the edge of the bathtub and gently washes away the blood and dirt on her hands. They sit in absolute silence for a long time before Mabel speaks.

“I went back. I killed Jeff.” Pacifica feels a little nauseous but makes no indication. She doesn’t tell Mabel it’s all going to be okay, that it doesn’t matter, that it doesn’t change how she feels about her because if does. Nothing’s going to be the same, Mabel killed something, and she does feel differently about that fact.  It matters. She wouldn’t cheapen her partner’s strife by dismissing her actions. Pacifica finishes cleaning off the last crust of blood and presses her lips to Mabel’s palm. The younger girl makes a wounded sound in the back of her throat.

“Come on, let’s go lay down.” She gives Mabel a fresh pair of pajamas before forcing her into the bed. “You don’t have to go to sleep, just close your eyes.” She instructs, knowing Mabel is afraid of having nightmares. “I’ll be right here, I promise.”

* * *

And she’s there that night and every night Mabel needs her afterwards. She’s there to see them off at the end of the summer. She’s there to see them on Thanksgiving. She’s there to see them on graduation day. She stays. And because she stays she notices the way that Mabel acts around the demon, who to her great surprise has somehow become Dipper’s boyfriend, she totally didn’t see that coming.

“Bill stop it.” Dipper’s trying to read, big surprise there, and the demon is making small ghostly insects crawl over his body. Pacifica shudders. If it were her she’d be screaming and trying to claw off her own skin. “Bill seriously, I’m busy. What do you want?”

“I just wanted to spend time with you, is that not enough anymore? Don’t you still love me? Is there someone else? No don’t tell me, my heart can’t take it!” The demon states over-dramatically ending by sobbing into his palms. Dipper scowls and slams his book shut before grabbing Bill by his bowtie and pulling him in close. Pacifica can see his mouth moving but she can’t hear or read his lips enough to tell what he’s saying. He stops speaking and lets the demon float a little bit away stroking a finger over the creature’s bowtie before turning back to his book. Bill flares red for a moment before settling into a darker shade of gold. “Well well, that’s new Pine Tree.” He purrs and Pacifica realizes what’s just happened.

“Oh my god ew, you just gave him the floating demonic triangle version of a semi!” Dipper’s cheeks flame but he doesn’t look up from his book or reply.

“What?” Mabel spins around from where she’s working at her desk, sewing machine coming to an immediate halt. “Seriously? What did you say?”

“Mabel you know how you told me to tell you when you’re acting like a freak?”

“Yeah, but--”

“No, asking what your brother said to turn his weird boyfriend on is really really creepy and you can’t ask that.” Mabel pouts. “But he’s not my brother so I totally can. Dipper what did you say?”

“I am so not answering that. Ever.” Dipper says, flipping a page and jotting down some notes.

“Lets just say that you guys shouldn’t be concerned if you notice some extensive bruising on Pine Tree in the next couple of days.” Bill answers smugly.

“Bill!”

“Dipper oh my god you little masochist!” Mabel cries as she and Pacifica dissolve into peals of laughter. Dipper, to his credit just squares his shoulders and holds his head high, though Pacifica’s fairly sure he only does the second so he can glare down the demon.

“You,” he points to Bill. “The Violet Wand is off the table.” Bill makes a wounded noise as Mabel turns to Pacifica and mouths,

“What’s a Violet Wand?” Before Dipper is turning back to them.

“And you should be nice to me, I’m the one who’s taking your shift tomorrow night so you can go on a date.” Mabel tenses in her chair and Pacifica frowns. They’re not going on a date tomorrow.

“What’s a Violet Wand and why is Bill so disappointed?”

“I’m not answering that, ever. Google it if you’re so curious.” Pacifica has her phone out before he’s even finished speaking.

“Wow Dipper, I knew you had to be kinky to have sex with a demon but this is high-tech kink.” She teases the boy while watching the glance shared between Mabel and Bill. She glares at the demon, eyes cold and mouth set into a tight line and Bill just blinks. Pacifica hasn’t ever seen the demon blink before and distantly she wonders if that’s his best attempt at a wink. She puts her concern on the backburner as the four hang out. She’ll worry tomorrow.

* * *

Turns out that she probably should have worried yesterday as Mabel shows up the next night, covered in blood again, with the dream demon floating just behind her.

“Oh my god whose blood is that? Are you okay?”

“Falling Star’s just fine, Llama. The blood belongs to a deer.” Pacifica stiffens when Bill calls Mabel Falling Star. She’s never heard him call her that before and he’s always strangely insistent about their nicknames. She still doesn’t like the sudden change. “I’m going home, you did good tonight kid, not a lot of people could have done it. Enjoy your prize Falling Star.”

“Good night Bill.” Mabel says quietly and Pacifica notices for the first time that Mabel appears to be clutching something in her hand. The demon tips his hat to her and blinks out of existence. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come on, do you need anything?”

“I just want to shower.” Pacifica nods. “Okay, go upstairs, I’ll make some hot chocolate and be up soon.”

“With mini marshmallows?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Now Pacifica stands in the hallway mugs steaming in hand as she listens to the conversation happening inside the room.

“Those looks like yours, you and Llama already sharing a closet?”

“I didn’t call you back to talk about my drawer.” Mabel sounds tired when she replies to the demon.

“And why did you call me back Shooting Star?”

“I want you to leave Pacifica out of this.”

“Out of what? I offered to take you home, you’re the one who wanted to come here instead.”

“I want you to not drag her into the supernatural. You don’t teach her magic, you don’t lead her into the forest, you don’t let anything else come near her without my permission. She is left out of whatever evil plan you’ve been concocting for the past however long you’ve been plotting here.” Bill is silent and Pacifica waits for someone to say something.

“That’s a lot to ask Shooting Star, usually I make a deal with someone for such a steep price.”  
“Then we’ll make a deal. What do you want?”

“I said ‘usually’, kid. You know how fond of you I am. And if you want Llama to stay out of this then I won’t involve her.”

“Say Pacifica.” There’s a beat of silence. “If you’re leaving her out of this call her by her real name.”

“I’ll leave Pacifica out of my plans, and I’ll keep dangerous things away from her, for you Shooting Star.”

“Thank you Bill.”

“No problem Starlight, now I really do have to go. I’m afraid I left your brother quiet tied up with something.”

“Okay! Out! I don’t need to know anything else.” Pacifica listens and waits for another moment before pushing open the door. Mabel is sitting on the edge of the bed and she turns and smiles softly at her. She hands the girl the mug filled with marshmallows before sinking down beside her. They sit in quiet for a few minutes before Mabel raises a hand and uncurls her fist. A polished stone sits in the palm of her hand about the size of a silver dollar and is swirled through with tones of pink, lavender, and a soft grey. It glows dimly in the lamplight.

“What is it?”

“It’s an amulet. I’ll be able to use it to channel my powers. It’ll make me stronger.”

“Why did you come here covered in deer blood?”

“It was part of the ritual.” She knows that Mabel is hurting, she knows that the other girl regrets the loss of the deer, she can hear it in her voice, but she’s not sure if that matters. “I had to do it. I need this it’s the only way I’m going to be able to protect them.” Pacifica picks up the stone and it sends warmth tingling down her arm before she deposits it on the nightstand. She takes both mugs again and places them there too before she climbs into Mabel’s lap.

“You don’t have to protect anyone tonight.” She presses a kiss to the other girl’s forehead, to her cheeks, nose, eyelids, and lips. “You’ve done more than enough tonight.”

“I love you.” Mabel says and she sounds like that scared girl she was the first night they’d kissed. Pacifica’s heart jumps.

“I love you too.” The amulet glows away in the darkness after they’ve turned off the lights and settled into bed but Pacifica just ignores it. She curls around her partner’s body, listens to the sounds of forest things going bump in the night, and promises that she’ll always be around for nights like tonight. Her arms tighten around Mabel’s body and the other girl presses a kiss just below her jaw. It hadn't really taken much to catch the girl but as long as she's got her Pacifica’s never letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> dirumpo: Break  
> I actually really enjoyed writing this part and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
